Intentionally Sabotaged
by xsprinter
Summary: Sequel to Deliberately Sabotaged... What could happen if the past happens to their lives again for the second time around SxS ExT... Full Summary Inside!
1. Love Somebody

Intentionally Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Sequel to the fanfiction **Deliberately Sabotaged **by X-Sprinter, check profile for details.

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now happily married, and gifted with a healthy boy and beautiful girl. Also to add up, Syaoran is the Head of State, but what happens, after 10 years of those adventurous incidents with Nadezhda, they become hostages again and creates a worldwide phenomenon for the 2nd time around…

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!  
Chapter 1: Love Somebody

"SAKURA" Someone yelled from the corridors of the huge mansion.

"SAKURA, TIME TO WAKE UP… BREAKFAST IS READY" The same person hollered through the white corridors.

"HAI!" Sakura yelled back lazily.

"Jeez, she's what? 28 years old and she still can't wake up by herself" The same person muttered to herself.

"That's mommy for ya auntie Tomoyo" A 10 year old boy remarked and smirked.

"You know, I would know that smirk anywhere and I would not be surprised to know that Syaoran is your father if I didn't knew him" Tomoyo smiled.

"I'd take that as a compliment" A chestnut haired man entered the dining room with a navy blue haired man trailing behind him.

"Ohayo otou-san!" The boy lunged himself to Syaoran who was his father

"Ohayo" Syaoran replied and hugged back.

"Sakura ain't up yet?" Eriol asked as he sat down beside Tomoyo and kissed her briefly.

"Nope… but she wouldn't be Sakura if she was early now right?" Tomoyo said casually after sipping her cup of coffee.

"That's rude of you Tomoyo… but indeed true" A woman emerged from the dining halls entrance walking groggily, her name?

Sakura Kinomoto.

"Finally… whoa… record breaking… late for only 10 minutes!" Tomoyo said shocked and everyone applauded.

"Ha ha ha" Sakura muttered annoyed and walked away from her husband

"Where are you going" Syaoran whispered by her ear while wrapping his arms from behind.

"Shower… wanna come?" Sakura asked seductively

"You bet…" Syaoran carried Sakura all of a sudden and brought her up.

"Where's Len-Len?" Eriol asked.

"She went to school early today, she's on duty" Xi Hao said.

"I see, well where's Hiro dear?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Went to school early with Len-Len… you know he has a thing for her" Tomoyo said as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Well why not get them engaged!" Eriol thought.

Tomoyo and Xi Hao choked from their drinks.

"ERIOL/UNCLE!" Tomoyo and Xi-Hao said in chorus respectively.

"What? It would be a great idea… remember the time Sakura knew that she was engaged with Syaoran… it went like hell in their house… but once she met him… everything softened up" Eriol explained.

"But this is different… they fight almost everyday… they compete and things related to that" Tomoyo said and Xi-Hao nodded.

"Well that's the catch… if it doesn't work then we don't continue… relax… nothing will go wrong" Eriol said.

"I agree with that" Syaoran then emerged in the dining hall.

"I thought you were with mommy making out in the tub again" Xi-Hao said smirking.

"He's got you're personality Syaoran…" Eriol managed to say and laughed out loud.

"Son… better not meddle in my business or I'll meddle in your business" Syaoran smirked back.

"Like what dad…" Xi-Hao asked back.

"Oh let's just say that your bodyguards keep me updated with your school life… and being close to… umm… this Lucy girl" Syaoran smirked for the 2nd time around

Xi-Hao choked in his chocolate drink and then stuttered…

"Oh.. l-look at t-the time… I'm g-gonna be l-late.. heh… heheh… Bye!" Xi-Hao finished and dashed through the front door and inside his limousine.

"Well what was that engagement thing again?" Syaoran asked. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran kept discussing it until Sakura joined them and agreed that Len-Len and Hiro will be engaged.

**That night… (Dun dun dun dun)**

Hiro and Len-Len were arguing about the TV show when Syaoran's secretary appears and knocks by the wall. The two shifted their attention to the woman and listened.

"Your fathers wants to have a word with you two in the study right now…"

The two nodded and raced to the study room. Panting and out of breath… they entered the room without even knocking surprising Eriol who was about to fall asleep on the couch.

"Yes Father?" Both Len-Len and Hiro asked.

"You know… there are some things that we ne…" Syaoran was starting when Eriol butted in…

"The two of you are engaged… kapish? Good… okay good night" Eriol said

"Is that it… oh okay" The two said in chorus and both went out the door leaving their parents dotted eye.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Len-Len and Hiro suddenly screamed through the corridors and ran back to the study where their parents was still dotted eye.

"Clear that out for me again?" Len-Len asked.

"What part of 'Good Night' can't you understand" Eriol asked.

"No before that" Hiro said

"There are some things we need to discuss?" Syaoran said unsurely.

"No after that" Hiro and Len-Len said in chorus again.

"Ahhh… the two of you are engaged?" Eriol asked unsurely again.

"Yeah… what is the meaning of that…" Hiro asked

"Hmm… well it means that the two of you are getting married" Eriol stated bluntly

"…" Len-Len and Hiro were speechless

"Awww, they're speechless… just like us ne Syaoran" Sakura said to her husband.

"Well time for bed… you're engagement party will be 2 days from now and we are inviting your classmates… wouldn't that be fun" Tomoyo said starry eyed and everyone sweatdropped.

"Riiight… anyways… get some rest because you will be stressed out tomorrow… you need to get to know each other so you're not going to school tomorrow" Syaoran closed the topic and exited the room with his wife. After they left, Tomoyo and Eriol soon left leaving Hiro and Len-Len behind to discuss things for their own. Then something happened that….

**-TBC-TBC-_Viva Papa Benedicti XI_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	2. Do I Love You?

Intentionally Sabotaged 

A Card Captor Sakura Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Sequel to the fanfiction **Deliberately Sabotaged **by X-Sprinter, check profile for details.

Full Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now happily married, and gifted with beautiful girl and a healthy boy. Also to add up, Syaoran is the Head of State, but what happens, after 10 years of those adventurous incidents with Nadezhda, they become hostages again and creates a worldwide phenomenon for the 2nd time around…

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!  
Chapter 2: Do I Love You?

_Chapter Recap : "Riiight… anyways… get some rest because you will be stressed out tomorrow… you need to get to know each other so you're not going to school tomorrow" Syaoran closed the topic and exited the room with his wife. After they left, Tomoyo and Eriol soon left leaving Hiro and Len-Len behind to discuss things for their own. Then something happened…_

Same night 

"This is all your fault" Len-Len said to Hiro. They were both sitting across one another inside the study room where they knew that they were engaged.

"Na-uh… if you stopped flirting with me, this wouldn't have happened" Hiro retorted and stood up.

"Yeah right… like someone will flirt with you… get real" Len-Len said as she stood up as well.

"Well arguing over this matter is not solving anything so it's better if we leave it alone" Hiro said and gesturing her out first as he opened the door.

Len-Len stared at Hiro for a couple of minutes…

"What?" Hiro asked feeling awkward that she was staring at him.

"You're letting me out first? How… how… how nice of you… it's so unlike you… you're scaring me… what's going on" Len-Len backed away for a while.

Hiro then realized what he was doing and snapped out from his trance and retorted back, "I-I… I was supposed to t-trip you… fine… I'll go first then" Hiro stuttered and exited the room headed towards his room.

Len-Len followed him but keeping a distance, she can't help but stare at his back and notice his figure. So much like her father when he was young yet he had blue chestnut hair.

Hiro on the other hand kept on thinking about Len-Len's figure. So much like her mom's yet her hair is brown and her eyes were green as well.

'What am I thinking!' Both of them thought and slapped their foreheads together as well.

They stopped in front of their doors and got in not before slamming it. Their rooms we're facing each other so they can't help to feel annoyed knowing you're rival is at the other side of your door.

Sakura and Syaoran's room 

Syaoran who was still reading some papers was asked by his wife…

"Did what we do was right… I mean, getting them engaged?"

"Well there was no harm about it… I'm pretty sure that Len-Len likes Hiro and vice versa, but they wouldn't admit it to themselves… just give them time" Syaoran smiled at her wife.

"Well (Sakura gets the documents from Syaoran's grasp) I think someone needs some relaxation… you've been working hard dear" Sakura said to his ear seductively.

"I guess you're right…" Syaoran smirked and went over her and put the blankets over them and started making out.

The next day... 

Len-Len woke up and walked out of her room. She was not going to school and was needed to spend time with her "fiancé" Hiro, fortunately for her case… he was still asleep and spent the time playing video games at the entertainment room until she heard a loud groan.

Eriol was pulling Hiro by the wrist and kept dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Pops… cut it out… I can walk" Hiro groaned.

"Don't 'pops' me… now get ready, you're fiancée is already playing at the entertainment room so go follow her."

"Do I have to?" Hiro asked hoping for a good answer.

"No… you'll be eating first THEN head there" Eriol smiled.

"Fine fine fine… I'll go… lemme go old man" Hiro smirked.

"Old man? Why I oughta get you for that boy" Eriol grinned and chased his son around and had a little quality time with each other.

"Well I'm off… Eriol… be there at the meeting later this afternoon after chauffeuring for our kids… Sakura's going with me already to discuss the country's participation in the UN Security Council, so hopefully we have a good decision today."

"Okay… tell my Usec to take over for a while… Ja!"

And from there, Syaoran and Sakura went to work.

"Now let's go and have some fun!" Eriol told himself

"_This just in from the news room. Len-Len Li, eldest daughter of his highness Syaoran Li and her highness Sakura Kinomoto-Li has been announced to be engaged with Brigadier General Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa's only son Hiro Hiiragizawa. Their formal engagement party will take place at the Tokyo tower and numerous delegates will be arriving to attend. One of these is Empress Yelan Li, mother of our head of state and leader of the Chinese Republic, His highness Fujitaka Kinomoto and Sonomi Daidouji-Kinomoto as well will be joining the crowd of delegates…_"

The news spread all over the world by the speed of sound. Streamers and banners has been put up all over Japan in celebration with this royal banquet that will be happening in the Tokyo tower.

With Syaoran and Sakura 

"Now that we're finished there, how about we get some lunch" Sakura said.

"Sure… does French sound good?"

"Yeah, French will do" Sakura nodded.

And so with that, they turned to the next corner and headed to the nearest French cuisine in town.

Somewhere in Japan… 

A man with a sniper rifle stood at the top floor of a building awaiting for the Prime Minister's vehicle to approach so that he/she could shoot it down.

"Your days are numbered Li" A man in the same age as Syaoran and Sakura said.

"Is everyone ready?" The same man said over the radio to his subordinates.

"We're all set, ready when you are" Another man radioed back.

"As soon as the Prime Minister's car is in site, we go as planned"

"Hai… wakarimashta!"

As the limousine was in sight, the sniper didn't hesitate to shoot down the front tires of the vehicle which made it swerve. The escort units suddenly surrounded the limousine as it started to get some traction to get away from the scene. As the rims screeched at the road, numerous armed men appeared shooting at the non-bullet proof escort units of the Prime Minister, killing all bodyguards and RSG. All was left was the bulletproof van and the bulletproof limousine. The armed men tried to get the limousine but it's locked from the inside so they can't get through. They shot down the other two tires and it was utterly disabled from moving. Henry, the Prime Ministral Head Detail was already all over Syaoran incase that any bullet got through the glass. Syaoran on the other hand was on top of Sakura too. A rain of gunfire was heard and the bulletproof van was out of the picture as it explodes right behind the limousine. Local police arrives in the scene but before they could even get down from their vehicles, they were already shot by RPGs which sent the police mobiles sky high. The limousine driver again tried to get out of the scene and screeched the rims as it moved a little and soon was getting traction, but it doesn't end there. Two vans and a tow-truck appeared at the corner and went towards the limousine, they hooked it up and pulled the limousine as the armed men got inside the vans and pulled away from the crime scene.

Himawari Palace's Tactics Room… 

"Report" Eriol commanded sternly as he approached a big desk which consisted all of the top officials of the government. Eriol being the new head of the NDSA or the National Defense and Security Agency is the third to the highest.

"Well all 6 SUV escorts of the Prime Minister was blown up and 4 local police units" General Ichikawa, head of the Military, informed.

"The tracker indicates that the limousine is moving to the north away from Sendai where the limousine was last seen." General Nakamura, head of the Airforce, informed as well.

"I want two helicopters to follow the tracking signal. I don't want to loose sight of that limousine. It would be hard for our enemies to break in that vehicle so there may be a chance that the Prime Minister and his wife is still alive. Where is Vice Minister Yoshi?" Eriol ordered and asked.

"The Vice Minister is on his way from Seoul as we speak, but he insists that you should be incharge since you are the closest friend of the Prime Minister" General Ichikawa said.

"I want the waters surrounding Japan be covered, no one goes in or out without thorough inspection. Air traffic is closed unless emergencies. All civilian vessels are to be redirected to Narita for a full inspection check. NO AIRCRAFT WILL LEAVE THE JAPANESE BORDERS!" Eriol ordered sternly.

"Ha!" General Ichikawa, General Nakamura Admiral Wada (Head of the Japanese Coast Guard) and Fleet Admiral Tawamori (Head of the Japanese Navy) saluted.

**-TBC-TBC-_Viva Papa Benedicti XI_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-07-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


End file.
